Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare
by KuroHimi Duo
Summary: Let's play truth or dare! You can send your truths or dares in the review box! Contains humor and some side stupid stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter X Hunter Cast Playing Truth, or Dare?**

Okay, before we start the show, this fan fic is first created by Multini, and hosted by ngng ... who's the name? Oh yeah, Pitou and Joyce. They make a fanfic like this, they already make it till chapter 4. But, the last time they update are; 17 November 2009, a long time ago. So, I (Himi), decided to make a truth or dare like both of them, but me and my friend version of course.

If you want to submit dares or truths, just send it in the reviews box, but for now, the dares and the truths are from me, Kuro (the other host), and some of my cousins idiotic dares.

On with the show!

OH YEAH, DISCLAIMER ME AND KURO DOESN'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! IF YES, KURAPIKA WAS A GIRL WHO WAS PRETEND HERSELF AS A BOY!

* * *

Himi: Test, test, is this thing on? *pointed on the microphone*

Kuro: Yes, it is. By the way, welcome to Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare!

Himi: Hosted by HIMI!

Kuro: And me, KURO!

Himi: Because the dares and truths are from me, Kuro, and my cousins, the contestant for now are; GON!

Gon: Me!

Kuro: KILLUA!

Killua: Me ... *with a bored face*

Himi: My dear sister- I mean, my dear Prince Charming KURAPIKA!

Kurapika:Are you trying to call me sister!

Kuro:And the old guy, LEORIO!

Leorio: Hey, I'm still 19 ya' know!

Himi:Whatever. For now, let's play the game! The first card is sended, by, uh, KURO herself. Ugh'. Okay, let me read this. _From Kuro, to Killua, DARE, I dare you to pretend yourself to propose to Gon_. Ah ...

Killua:WTF!

Gon*ask innocently* What does propose mean?

Himi*sighed* You're so innocent ...

Kurapika:Gon, propose means ... ask someone to marry you.

Killua:The hell I'm going to do that.

Kuro:Sorry, Killu, but this is a dare. You can't run!

Killua*sighed*Fine,Gon, will you marry me?

Kuro:Do that again with more dramatic.

Killua:Gon, will you marry me? (with more force of course)

Gon*stared at Killua confusedly*

Himi*sweat dropped* Okay,forget Killua's act!Next card is from ... a girl called Laura. _From Laura, to Leorio_.

Leorio*pointed himself* Me?

Kuro:Yes you, what happen to your ear, old-

Himi:No fighting! _To Leorio, TRUTH. What do you think about Kurapika?_

Leorio:Eh, smart, genius, annoying, and somehow stubborn. When I first meet him I thought he was a girl who was cute.

Himi*cough*eyes went wide*

Kurapika*blushed* YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN! I'm a boy for-

Himi:No fighting! Kuro, read the next card!

Kuro*nodded* _From Devita, to Kurapika. TRUTH. Are you seriously serious, that you are a boy, not a girl?_

Kurapika*slams the desk* I'm A BOY! IN THE PREVIOUSLY TRUTH OR DARE BY MULTINI, IT'S ALREADY ANSWERED!

Kuro:Blame Himi's cousin.

Himi:Nyahahaha.

Kuro: Did you just said "nya"? I thought you were a rabbit. Oh, well, next card is from ... who's this? AkiraZoldyck123, I don't know the name

Himi:AkiraZoldyck123? Who is that?

Kuro:That's what I ask, you stupid rabbit. Ugh, whatever, don't know this Akira, but let's read her card! _From AkiraZoldyck123, to Killua. TRUTH. Can I be your fiancé?_ What the?

Killua:Who the hell is this Akira! She even put "Zoldyck"! No way!

Himi:Wonder who is this Akira person. Let's check about her late, right now, next card, from Devita, again, for Kurapika. A dare , and its ... *face paled*

Kurapika*raised his eyebrows* What's the dare?

Himi*stutter* Kura...kura…pika. She …she…

Kuro *walks to Himi and read the card from Devita, face getting paled* Oh my!

Himi:Use a wedding dress for a female and kiss Leorio on the cheek. Huwaaaa! *crying* Save my soul! *run to the backstage*

Kuro*sweat dropped* May the forced be with you. Wait, this isn't Star Wars! Okay, Kurapika, here's your damn dress!

Kurapika*horrified* No way!

Kuro:C'mon, it's just a dare.

Kurapika:Ugh, fine. *use the wedding dress and kiss Leorio on the cheek*

Leorio*fainted*

Kurapika*blushed* Oh, I swear I'm going to kill this Devita after the show.

Kuro:Mwahaha, I laughed so damn hard! Now, the next card is from ... _PrincessKurapika-Sama_. Huh?

Kurapika:Who use my name?

Kuro:Maybe it's your Edolas counterpart?

Killua:This is Hunter x Hunter, don't try to break the fourth wall!

Kuro:What's a fourth wall?

Killua*facepalmed*:You really are and idiot.

Kuro:Hey!

Meanwhile, in the backstage ...

Himi*horrified as she looked to the stage camera*:Creepy, this is such a yaoi I swear I'm going to die soon enough if I see some of this creepy fan service. *walk to the stage* I'm back.

Kuro:Can I go for awhile? Want to go to the toilet.

Himi:Yeah, sure. *Kuro walks to the backstage, meanwhile Himi hosted the show* Hmm ... I guess I'm going to read PrincessKurapika-Sama's card. Hm, let see. Leorio, oh you're already awake! A dare, carry Kurapika bridal style and tell me is he heavy or not.

Leorio:Are you sure this is comedy? That doesn't sound like comedy.

Himi: I don't know, ask this PrincessKurapika-Sama.

Kurapika: The hell!

Himi:Just do it!

Leorio*carrying Kurapika bridal style*:I feel like a prince who carry a blonde princess XD

Kurapika*punches Leorio*:I'M A BOY!

Himi*holds laugh*

Kuro:Hey, did I miss something?

Himi:Everything.

Kuro*confused*

Himi:Oh yeah, have anymore dares or truths?

Kuro:Of course Vie- I mean Himi. I have a dare for Killua.

Himi:Ol- I mean Kuro, you don't mean to torture them, right?

Kuro:No, Killua, I dare you to kiss Gon on the lips!

Himi*crying*:I HATE YAOI! KURO, YOU AND YOUR IDIOTICS DARES!

Kuro*ignores Himi*:Yeah, whatever.

Himi*got an idea to save Killua's and Gon's pride*ran to Kurapika*I WANT TO SAVE THOSE TWO, KURAPIKA ONEE-CHAN! *pretend to gasp* I mean ...

Kurapika*scarlet eyes glowing*:I'M A BOY, YOU IDIOTIC DUMBASS!

Himi:Oh, you want to fight me! Bring it on, BLONDIE! I'm a spirit caster from Hoshi to Tsuki organization!

Kuro*sweat dropped*:HIMI! This is a fan fiction, not your Lost in the Darkness novel!

Himi*ignores her friend*:Oh dear spirit from the mystical realm, I summon the fox spirit, Kurama!

Kurapika*blocked Kurama's fire attack*:That doesn't work on me!

Gon:What about the dare?

QUITE...

Himi:GON! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR BUTT, YA' KNOW!

Killua*punched Gon*:YOU IDIOT! YOU FAILED HER GENIUS PLAN!

Gon:What plan? She's picking a fight with Kurapika o.o

Kuro*patted Gon's head*:Good boy!

Gon*confused*

Himi*patted Killua's head*:Nice knowing you, buddy.

Killua:You said that as if I'm going to die. Wait, I AM GOING TO DIE!

Kuro:Stop the chit chat, will ya'!

Himi*cries*:I'm going to close my eyes. I hate yaoi.

Killua*kiss Gon on the lip(HIMI: DID I JUST WROTE THAT? NO, IT'S KURO WHO WRITE THIS DAMN SCENE!)

Gon*blushed, confused, surprised*

Himi:CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT! NEXT CARD!

Kuro:There are no more cards left.

Himi:Really? So, the show ends, than.

Kuro*nodded*:Yeah.

Himi:Oh, well, you four can go home!

The four hunters go to the backstage.

Kuro:By the way, who's AkiraZoldyck1234 and PrincessKurapika-Sama?

Himi We'll know later. By the way, do you know I'm , the one who wrote Love Pranks (English, Fairy Tail Fan Fiction).

Kuro:And I'm xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx, an authoress who write Koharu Gakuen (Indonesian, Black Butler and HXH Cross over), and Hunter's Love Is It Really a Coicindende? (English, HXH).

Himi:We just met for an hour and suddenly turning best friend.

Kuro:So this is what they say "fate"

Himi:Shut up, you sounded yuri

Kuro:I do not

Himi:Okay, my hands are getting itchy writing, see you in the next time!

* * *

Mini Chat

_In the Backstage_

Himi:Hey, everyone, thanks for reading this truth or dare fanfiction. Now, it's time for a game. In the stage, Kuro called me "Vie" and I called Kuro "Ol" right?

Kuro:Now, the question, what is our real name? Himi's name is the same with the name of a city.

Himi:Meanwhile, Kuro's name is similar to a cooking material like salt, sugar.

Kuro:Okay, that's it for know! Oh yeah, which host do you like the most? Me, or Himi?

Himi:I don't thing that's not an important question, Kuro.

Kuro:IT'S DAMN IMPORTANT! So, try answer our real name and then tell us which do you like most, ME or HIMI! Okay!

Himi:Kuro, I don't-

Kuro BYE BYE~~

* * *

Truth or Dares sending

If you want to gave us truths or dares, comment in the reviews box, but we can't accept the truth or dares to Chimera Ants people, cuz we both skipped Chimera Ants arc XD

Truth or Dare(pick one)

To who :

The Truth/or the Dare :

From(write your real name or your pen name:

Ja ne~ hope you send us some ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro + Himi: Hi! Minna, thank you that you have read Truth or Dare HxH version~**

**Kuro: I'm Kuro and I write this FF together with my friend, Himi! XD**

**Himi: Hi! I'm Himi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu *wave her hand to the readers***

**Kuro: To tell you, Himi-chan write the odd chapter while I write the even chapter~**

**Himi: And RnR please, don't forget to submit your Truth or Dare in the reviews box XD**

**Kuro + Himi: **_**Truth or Dare HxH version Chapter 2**_**, Start!**

**A/N: This is Kuro's style, so it's gonna be different from Himi, thank you..**

**Truth or Dare HxH version**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm Himi!"

"I'm Kuro!"

"…And welcome to Truth or Dare version HxH!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"Our next contestan are..Hisoka, Machi.." Himi stop for a moment. "..Illumi and finally Kuroro.." Continued Kuro.

"First one goes too…Hisoka!" Kuro point to Hisoka. "The letter is send by Kuro, herself and it's a truth for…Hisoka!"

"Okay, Hisoka, who do you love in this world?" Kuro smirk evilly while continuing her letter.

"Oh for goodness sake! Not another idiotic yaoi scene!" Himi cried. "I think I'm gonna die! Bye!" then she run to the backstage.

"You really have a soft spot for this kind of scene, huh?" mumble Kuro while she sweat drop. "Hey wait up! Where are you running of too! The backstage, what are you doing there, just get your butt here, now!" shout Kuro. "And Hisoka, answer my question!"

Hisoka just yawn. I glare dagger at daggers at him which he stare evilly to me which spine goes down through my body.

"Heck! I don't want to make yaoi scene! You write it!" Himi shout from the backstage.

"Oh, damn god! Why are you afraid of yaoi scene even though you like yaoi, are you an idiot or what!" Kuro shout back. "This is a show for goodness sake! Do you want our reputation to decrease?" snap Kuro.

"I write this FF for humor not yaoi.." grumble Himi.

"Not I, but we.." I corrected her. "Yup, sorry about that."

"And this is not just a humor FF! this is a Humor/Romance FF!"

"I haven't agree to make it romance.."

"You have agree, well whatever.."

"Just answer Hisoka!"

"Ah, what's the question again?" He asked blankly. "You damn forgetful idiotic clown!" Shout Kuro furiously. "Just answer it!" We hissed. "And by the way, why you, Himi." He point at her. "Forced me to answer it? Wasn't you dislike yaoi scenes?" Hisoka raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose, that's my line, clown.."

"I have a name. And my name is not clown but, Hisoka."

"Whatever.."

"Too answer your answer, Hisoka, I want to finish up this damn yaoi scene, that's why just hurry up an answer it!"

"Maybe…Illumi.."

"Illumi!" Killua suddenly burst out from nowhere, shouting. "Killua!" we exclaimed happily. Three of us choked suddenly and burst out laughing which we get a death glare from Illumi. We get back to our normal posture. We cleared our throat.

"We-well..let's..continue.."

"By the way, kuro, did you remember about AkiraZoldyck1234 & PrincessKurapika-sama?" Asked Himi. "Well, how could I forgot about it? It was too mysterious and interesting to be forgotten." Kuro smirk. "You really like this kind of things, huh?" Kuro just smile innocently.

"Now, it's Illumi's turn!"

"This was a letter send by Himi herself, ugh, fine and she dares you to story telling about Killua when he was a 4 year old boy."

"What! Aniki! Don't tell them! It's freakin' crazy and humiliating!" denied Killua.

"If you said that way, it makes me want to know about it more~" sang Kuro.

"Just shut the hell up!" Killua protested.

"Killua, like it or not, he's gonna tell us.." Himi smiled.

"And wait a second! Since when are you here!" Shout Kuro.

"You're sometimes are smart but an idiot at the same time." Mumble Himi while she sweat drop.

"Did you just say something?" snap kuro.

"Nothing." Himi said, making Kuro just stared at her suspiciously.

"When Killua was 4 and I was 16, he used to eat tree branch." Illumi begin. "Ah! Aniki!" Shout Killua which he just ignored and continue. "What the heck! Kuro! Please repeat what Illumi had said! Maybe there's something wrong with it!"

"It's a tree branch."

"I never eat a tree branch!" Killua shout. "You were, when you were 4." Sighed Illumi. "And mom will always cried about stupid disease!" Continued Illumi. "Why I don't even remember it!" Snap Killua. "And I never even care for her."

"Killua, you need more love, no?" Himi purred. "And do you want to hear my dream last night?"

"Just shut the hell up and no thank you!"

"Fine then.."

"Heck I care you tell me or not!"

"Continue please, Illumi.." After hearing that, he just nod. "He once tried to drink a shampoo and he said.." Illumi stop for a moment. "Aniki, I'm pretty~" Illumi giggled.

"Yes, I drank it and did I really said those disgusting words!"

"Yes."

"And he ever tried to attack me at the age of 6 which he failed and ended crying to Father.." Illumi continued.

"And.. wait! I never cried! Especially to my old man! I'll be beaten up by him for sure!" Killua said, blushing.

"Whatever, next, my next dare, is too you, Ilumi, I dare you to teach me assassins technique so that I can kill Kuro!" demand Himi.

"I can't kill me but I can kill you." Kuro glared.

"I've learned assassin technique since I was born from my father which he himself is an assassin too." Illumi said.

"I've learned basic street fighting since I was four." Himi sob. "My father always said that I need to be strong that's why… I was forced by him to learn it." She explain. "Kuro..why..why..did you make me remember those memories?" Cried himi.

"You make her cry.. nice job, huh?" Killua teased.

"I hate you! I thought we're friends!" Himi shout and Kuro just stiffen. Shock that her entire body won't move a flinch.

"You're still lucky.." Kuro lowered her head. Himi, still sobbing then look at me. "You.. still can see the outside world but me, was lock in dungeon for 10 years and that, every 1 week, I was tortured endlessly from morning to night and was to drink multiple of poison and the last, I sleep with my hand and legs being sealed with an electric chain." Suddenly, tears start streaming down her cheek. "Everything, my life changes, when I meet you..yes, my one and only friend.." Himi just hug me tightly. "I'm so, sorry.."

"No, it's suppose to be me..I'm really sorry that I said such harsh words.."

"Me too.." Himi just wiped her tears. "Come on, let's continue.." Himi offered her hand to kuro which she nod and gladly accept it. Kuro directly wiped her tears off.

"Sorry about that, and let's continue!~" We both sang cheerfully.

"Next is for you ku-"

"Ah! They're heading for the coffee bean and Hagen Daz!" Himi point at them.

"Ah, Kuroro, could you buy us 2 hot chocolate and you, ,Machi 1 choco chips and 1 chocolate ice cream for us?"

"Yes."

"Wait, for real?" Himi asked in disbelief. "And how greedy are, huh?" Killua sweat drop. "Hey! I buy for Himi too!" I snap. "Ah! You don't buy for me!" He shout. "Thank you.." Himi smile and I smiled back.

"You could ask you brother right?"

"Like hell my brother will buy it for me!"

"You'll never know before you tried it!"

"Ah, well sorry for this 2 little kids argument, thank you, and we'll see you again later soon, bye!" Himi smile.

"We're not little kids anymore!" Hissed us. "Oh just shut up please.." Himi rolled her eyes.

**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

"Now, this a Truth or Dare request by the reviewers of this story.." Kuro and Himi sang cheerfully. " Let's begin then~"

"First, our post card is from…Frozen Crystal Angel!" cried Himi. "It goes to Killua and it's a dare!" continued Kuro. "Frozen Crystal Angel dare you, killua to pretend to be a cat and kiss gon!" we exclaimed together. Both of us giggled. He blush furiously.

"There's… no hell way I'm gonna do that damn thing!"

"Auww..Killua don't be so cruel will you? You're gonna disappoint Frozen Crystal Angel.."

"Like it or not, you must do it, killua.."

He just sighed in defeat. He then look around to search gon. "If I'm gonna do it, then, where is he?"

"He's here.."

"Eh? What am I doing up here again?" Gon asked innocently. "Just stay there, Gon." Kuro said to him. "Killua, please.." Himi said. Killua just pretend to be a cat and purr to gon before he kiss gon. Killua just blush furiously while gon just froze there, like a statue, confused. Kuro just sighed.

"Next is from.. Wendyvel.."

"Fist on goes too..Killua _again _and it's truth." Kuro stop. "The truth is that are you willing to marry gon?" Himi continued as she read the card. "Like hell possible!" Shout killua. "Do you think I sound like a human want to yaoi?" snap Killua. "Yes."

He glare daggers at us which we just ignore them. "Next, still the same sender and it's for…Gon." Himi read the card as she read it, her face then turned pale and a lot of sweat coming from. "What happen to you?" I walked to her and did the same thing like her. "The dare is…have..baby..with Killua.." stuttered kuro.

"What? Is that card maiking sense! How could I possibly do that! Did the sender want me to do _**that**_?"

"Killua, you're exaggerating and since when you understand that!" Kuro and Himi exclaimed."Oh my, oh boy, you're thinking too far, Killua.."

"Just.. skip then one.." We both sweat drop and killua just huffed. (Note from Himi, we are so sorry Wendyvel, but this scene is just to ... mature /)

"Still the same sender and it's for Kurapika, a truth." Himi said. "Are you a Pikachu?" Asked Kuro and we just face palm, knowing the answer.

"Good thing I'm not the only one who though Kurapika is a Pikachu!" sang Himi happily.

"I'm a human for goodness sake!" slammed Kurapika.

"Still the same again, Killua, marry gon.." Kuro ignored Kurapika and just read the next card.

"EH!" Gon and Killua exclaimed as they blush a bit. "No Hell way! Why must I yaoi! No way!" declined Killua. "Me too, I don't want to do it, no way!" scoffed gon. "It will be weird and strange!" Both kids shout. We sighed deeply. "Another..skip.." (Another note from Himi, we are SO SORRY MASTER WENDYVEL! I HOPE YOU'RE NOT ANGRY!)

"Now, a dare and it's to Gon." Kuro said. "Is it still the same sender?" guessed Kilua and I nod. "Wow, she really have a lot in mind, huh.."

"Act like a gagster.." Continue Kuro while all of us laugh. He pout and sigh. "I'll do it.." Sighed gon. "Ah, wait.." Kuro and Himi put a gangster accessories too gon. He suddenly kick a table. "You don't mess up with me or you'll gonna get the punishment!" threatened Gon as he pretend to be a gangster. We clap out hand.

"I didn't know that you're this good, Gon." Killua praised as he ruffle his hair.

"Agree." nodded Kuro and Himi.

"Now, the dare is from Super Driver to Killua.." Kuro stop for a moment then burst out laughing hardly. Himi just raised her eyebrows and Kuro passed her the card. Yup, she laugh too. "Killua…dye..Leorio's hair, pink!"

Killua and Kurapika burst out laughing while gon just blink his eyes many times. Leorio's jaws drop and was very pale. "Why must it be pink!" he scream in frustrated. "Killua, please do the honour.." Kuro and Himi smirk. "No!"

"Leorio, you resist, you'll die in Killua's own hand, then, which one you prefer?"

"Fine! I better stay alive!" Leorio just muttered curses while Killua dye his hair. All of just laugh at him. "Done!"

All of us really laugh hardly, Kuro laugh until they roll in the floor, holding her tummy. Meanwhile Himi was just standing there, feeling sorry for Leorio.

"We-well, next is from..A dare to Gon from Aza, and the dare is..Eat Killua's chocolate!" said Kuro.

"What! Gon eating my chocolate! No! even if it Gon, no one can eat my precious chocolate!" He exclaimed.

"It's dare, Killua.." Himi sighed. "Gomen, killua.."

Kuro then take Killua's chocolate without him knowing and throw it to Gon.

"Ah! My chocolates!" cried Killua.

Killua glare daggers at me. I give him the it's-a-dare-killua stare which he just muttered curses and protest.

"The last card…is from Erza9999 and is a dare, for killua." Kuro stop for a moment and was like as stiff as a statue. "What hap-..oh no.."

"The dare is that you, Killua said to a girl that you love her and kiss her.." said Himi.

Killua who was eating his chocolates then coughed the out. "I what and a what a girl!" he scream. "Why the dare is always unbelievable crazy and doesn't make sense?" He muttered under his breath whom no one could hear it.

"Do it, Killua.."

"Fine..and by the way, whom should I kiss?"

"Any girl.."

"Okay.." Killua just directly kiss the sender in the cheek and whisper those words in her ears while he blush as red as a tomato.

"Good job, Kil.." Kuro winked.

"Okay, this the end, see you later then, folks, bye bye!" sang Himi.

"See you next time~" Kuro wink.

* * *

**Kuro: ToErza9999 thank you that you have read my FF, and you're dare needs my OC right, sorry I could not post it here, instead I'll make a special chapter for your dare, thank you…**

**Himi: The way to send your Truth or dare is like this.. and one more thing! ****If you want to gave us truths or dares, comment in the reviews box, but we can't accept the truth or dares to Chimera Ants people, cuz we both skipped Chimera Ants arc XD**

* * *

**Truth or Dare (pick one)**

**To whom:**

**The Truth/or the Dare:**

**From (write your real name or your pen name):**

**Favorite Host:**

* * *

**Kuro: there's a additional box, so just choose, who's your favorite host! Me or Himi~**

**Himi: Hey! Why there should be a choosing! It's not that damn important!**

**Kuro: For you is not, but for me, it's yes! **

**Himi: *sigh* Well, bye bye!**

**Kuro: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Minna sama, konnichiwa dechu~ This is Himi speaking, because she is now the one who will write this chapter.

Me and Kuro updated fast, aren't we? XD Okay, okay, we will replied some of the reviews right now. But I'm sorry this one is kinda late. Now, some replies:

wendyvel (oh, is that so? Okay then ^^)

.Rippa (ahahaha, thank you for your compliment)

Alice-Beatrice (thanks for your phrase *bows* By the way, is Beatrice your real name? Because it's similar to my last name XD)

Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer : Me and Kuro doesn't own Hunter x Hunter. If we do, the story is now complete and the plot will be ruined by our idiotic idea.

* * *

_**Part One ; Truth or Dare from the Host**_

Himi : Hello everyone, and welcome to the Truth or Dare show version Hunter x Hunter! Hosted by me, Himi!

Kuro : And me, Kuro!

*we both bows*

Himi : Because this is truth or dare part are receiving truths or dares from the host, the contestant are now Phinx!

Phinx : *stepped to the stage* Hi.

Kuro : Coltopi!

Coltopi : *stepped to the stage*

Himi : Machi!

Machi : Hello *with a suspicious face*

Kuro : Last but not least, HISOKA!

Hisoka : *smirked evily*

Kuro : Eh, okay, on with the show-

Himi : Oh, no!

Kuro : What?

Himi : I forgot I need to do something! I need to go! Don't worry Kuro, I'll call someone to replace me! *ran to some secret place*.

Kuro : Hey, who is going to repla-

Kaze : Hi, I'm Kaze Fujiyama, nice to meet you all.

Kuro : KAZE! Aren't you-

Kaze : Yes, I'm Himi sama's character from her novel.

Kuro : *sweat dropped* Really? I'm going to be stuck with you? Oh well...

Kaze : Now, let see our contestant here. Kuro-chan, do you have any dares or truths to our contestant?

Kuro : Oh, I have something for Coltopi! *Kuro smirked to Coltopi as Coltopi feel something bad is going to happen*. COLTOPI! DARE! I dare you to have a duel with Kaze!

Coltopi : What! No!

Kuro : A dare is a dare~ And Kaze, don't hold back. Now!

Kaze : All right, I'm lighten up! Wind Magic, Wind Slash! *Kaze waved his hand as he pretend to draw a sword, and Coltopi's body get some bruise suddenly* Eh ... did I do that too far?

Kuro : No, you're not.

Phinx : *sweat dropped* You know Coltopi can't fight physically.

Kuro : I'm just torturing him, ehehehe.

Kaze : To Machi-San, a truth. What do you choose; go on a date with Hisoka or destroy the Phantom Troupe?

Machi : I will always loyal with the Phantom Troupe, so I will do everything to protect it, even if it means to date that clown! *glared at Hisoka*

Hisoka : You're so cold Machi, but that's what I like about you!

Kaze : Is he always like that?

Kuro : Yeah, I know he's weird. Any who, I have a dare to Hisoka. MARRY MACHI! D

Machi : What?

Some of the audience : WHAT?

Other Phantom Troupe Members who was watching the show in the TV : WHAAAATTTT!

Kuro : YES! A Hisoka x Machi marriage!

Machi : The hell I'm going to married that clown!

Kuro : *laugh hardly* This is going to be fun! The wedding is next week! C'mon people, let's prepare!

Pakunoda : *came out of nowhere* I'll help you with your wedding dress, Machi!

Kuroro : *came out of nowhere either* I'll help you with your tuxedo, Hisoka.

*Pakunoda drags Machi, and Kuroro plus Hisoka walks to a tuxedo store*

Kuro : Perfect~ I'm going to call Himi, Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and others!

Kaze : I'm going to tell Shiki and Riku (yes, another character from my novel XD)

Kuro : I'm going to invite some people! And I'm going to tell the other Phantom Troupe members to prepare the wedding!

Kaze : Okay then. The show are now closed (?). Next, we will be showing at Hisoka and Machi's marriage :D

(_Note, for those who reviewed our story is also invited to Hisoka's and Machi's wedding._)

Ahaha, me and Kuro write this story during text messages, and Kuro has this stupid marriage idea. Well, stay tuned! XD And don't remember, in the summary, we wrote "side stupid stories" too, right? Well, the next chapter is truth or dare with HisoMachi marriage. Gomen for those who don't like HisoMachi pairing, but the marriage is not really serious. You know why? Just stay tuned! XD

* * *

_**Part Two ; Truth or Dare from the Reviewers**_

Kuro : I'm taking a break from making preparations, how about we host the show?

Shiki : I'm here.

Kuro : WHERE IS HIMI!

Shiki : Eating. Pocky. (note; Shiki didn't say more than 2 or 4 words)

Kuro : SHE EAT POCKY EVERYDAY! *gone crazy* Whatever. Now, I'm reading from ... OMG! AKIRAZOLDYCK1234 AS AN ANONYMOUS REVIEWER IN OUR STORY!

Shiki : Voice. Too. Loud.

Kuro : DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?

Shiki : Stalker?

Kuro : MAYBE! UH, AH, SHE DARE KILLUA TO BE A GIRL IN 10 MINUTES!

Killua : I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!

Kuro : This Akira is making me feel uneasy. I wonder who she is ...

Shiki : Skip. Her. Dare.

Kuro : I agree *throwed Akira's request*. _From M Aleandra; to Killua, dare, give your awesome-est smile!_

Killua : That's easy. *smiling handsomely*

Some fan girls in the audience sit : KILLUA SAMA~

Kuro and Shiki : *sweat drop*

Shiki : Next.

Kuro : _From Natalia, to Kurapika. Dare. Please be a female and love Killua for an hour. Then be back to your boyself._ PHFHT, AHAHAHAHA!

Shiki : Annoying. Human.

Kurapika : Why must Killua?

Killua : I have a bad feeling about this.

Kuro : Just do the dare, will ya! *forced Kurapika to wear a girls suit, and Kurapika sighedly agreed*

Kurapika : K-K-Killua kun! I love you some much~ *hugs Killua*

Killua : *blushed furiously* Oh, oih, Kurapika…

Some jealous fan girls : NO, KILLUA SAMA!

~ an hour passed ~

Kurapika : I'M A BOY AGAIN! *dance happily (?)*

Kuro : Don't dance here -_-

Shiki : Weird. Human.

Kuro : Like you're not weird. _To Kurapika and Killua, Truth. Will the two of you will be mad if the fan makes some fan art and the two of you are into some gender bender? From M404._

Kurapika : I'm seriously mad, because I'm a boy here! I want people to respect me as a boy!

Kuro : *in a low voice volume* You were cute as a girl, thought ...

Killua : OF COURSE I'M MAD! I'M A ZOLDYCK! A PROFFESIONAL ASSASSIN! I DON'T WANT SOME FANS CHANGE MY GENDER!

Kuro : Calm down. O, okay, right now ... to Killua and Kurapika again, a dare from xxx. Wear some sexy dress and wall like a model. Then, change into a tuxedo and punch Leorio on the face.

Leorio : I don't like the second part.

Shiki : Poor. Human.

Kurapika and Killua : Why do we both got into this kind of thing? *forced themselves to wear some sexy clothes, and wall like a model* Ugh *they both blushed*

*Kura and Killua than wear a tuxedo, and walked to Leorio's direction*

Leorio : Wait, wait, I'm not ready yet-

BAM!

Both of them punched Leorio.

Kuro : Ahahaha! *laughs hard* Oh, okay ... next, for _Frozen Crystal Angel_, to Leorio, dare, drunk and make sure Kurapika is there. Hmm, how about we do this in the last scene? *smirk evily*

Leorio : *panicked*

Kurapika : *sighed and think what will happen*

Kuro : _To Kurapika, truth. Same sender. Who would you rather paired up with? Kuroro or Leorio?_

Kurapika : ME! BEING PAIRED UP WITH A SPIDER! HELL NO! DX I BETTER STUCK WITH LEORIO INSTEAD!

Kuro : Calm down girl I mean, dude ... Gon, what do you think of pie?

Gon : Well, pie makes me think about cake, cake makes me thinking about baking, baking is Aunt Mito's hobby, and speaking about Aunt Mito-

Kuro : Okay, okay, I get it!

Shiki : Family. *sighs* Lucky. Human.

Kuro : To Killua. Which do you care most? Alluka or chocolate?

Killua : I may love chocolate for all my life, but Alluka is more important than chocolates *get a holy spot light*

Shiki : Brotherly. Love. *smiled*

Kuro : Awww!~ Okay, okay, next! From .Rippa, to all of you 4 main characters, act like Korean Boy Band and sing like them!

The 4 Hunters : *sighed* Crazy fans ... *changed their clothes*

-USE YOUR IMAGANATION OF THE 4 HUNTERS SANG A KOREAN BOY BAND SONG- (I'm sorry for .Rippa, I found out it's hard to write about Korean Boy Band thingy, because me and Kuro are both not a Korean Boy Band fan. Hope you're not angry! )

Kuro : YES! FINALLY SOMEONE SENDING SOMETHING NOT FOR THE 4 HUNTERS! BUT FOR KURORO!

Kuroro : I was just preparing for the wedding, but why on earth I'm here?

Kuro : Just answer this. Are you still a virgin?

Kuroro : Yes I am ==, now can I get outta here?

Kuro : Stay for awhile! To Kurapika, will you ever, EVER, forgive Kuroro?

Kurapika : *glared at Kuroro* Maybe time tells!

Kuro : *sweat dropped* And here I thought they were such a good couple. And last, for the 4 hunters AND Kuroro, dress like Tokyo Mew Mew!

-USE YOUR IMAGANATION THAT THE 4 HUNTERS ARE DRESSING LIKE THE TOKYO MEW MEW- (Alice-Beatrice, it's not like I'm not Tokyo Mew Mew, I even liked them! I love Pudding, she's my favorite character! But, I somehow found out that writing this kinda, scary ._.)

Kuro : The next one is from RockerThenU. For Leorio!

Leorio : I hope it's not dangerous-

Kuro : Steal one of Hisoka's underwear!

Leorio : WHAT THE HELL!

Shiki : Crazy. Dare.

Kuro : Just do it...

Leorio : *walks of the stage, and go to Hisoka's place –the next story I leave it to your imagination-*

45 minutes later ...

Leorio : *came back with many blood, scars*

Kuro : What happen to you? *acts innocent*

Leorio : LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!

Kuro : Ahahaha. Next, from the same sender. Too Illumi!

Illumi : Why am I here?

Kuro : Just kiss a girl and proposed her with a diamond ring ...

Illumi : Who's the girl?

Illumi Fan Girls : ILLUMI SAMA, PICK ME! PICK MEE!

Illumi : *kissed Kuro suddenly*

Kuro : Ah, wha, wha ... *blushed*

Illumi Fan Girls : NOOOO!

Illumi : *proposed with a diamond ring* Kuro, will you marry me?

Kuro : *faints*

(No, this is not Kuro's idea. I'm just writing this to gave Kuro a revenge ... and gave RockerThanU request. *smiles*)

Shiki : Next ... Hisoka? Who?

Hisoka : I'm here.

Shiki : *throws Hisoka a card* Read it.

Hisoka : Who do you love the most of this 3, Gon, Illumi, or your parents (whoever they are)? Well, this is easy. For now, I love my Illumi *creepy grin*

Illumi : *disgusted*

Shiki : *stepped away from Hisoka* *looked at Illumi, and throwed him a card* Read.

Illumi : Kindly kiss Killua on the lips for 1 minute… huh?

Killua : What!

Shiki : Just... do it...

Gon : This is weird.

Kurapika : *closed Gon's eye* You're too young to watch this.

Illumi : *kissed Killua on lip for 1 minute*

Killua : ARGH! *blush hard*

Shiki : *also blush because of the scene* N-n-next ... Kurapika... who?

Kurapika : *raised his hands* Me.

Shiki : *throwed Kurapika a card* Read it.

Kurapika : From HxHlovahhhhhhh, kiss Gon, Killua, and Leorio on the lips while wearing a girl cheerleaders outfit all the way until the end of the show. WHY! WHY DOES PEOPLE ALWAYS SEND ME THIS KIND OF DARES? *cries*

Shiki : *closed her eyes* I'll ... give, privacy. *walks away*

Kurapika : *crying as he wears the cheerleader suit* GON, I'M SORRY! *kissed Gon*

Gon : *confused* huh?

Kurapika : Killua, I'M SORRY! *kissed Killua*

Killua : *blushed* I got two gay kiss over here...

Kurapika : LEORIO, I'M SORRY! *kissed Leorio*

Leorio : At least the kiss heal me from Hisoka's attack *punched by Kurapika*

Shiki : *came back* Show ... end ...

Kurapika : See you next time *still crying*

Shiki : Send...dares…please.

* * *

Somewhere in some bar, taken 1 hour after the show are done...

Leorio was drinking at the bar, and Kurapika was right there, accompany him.

"Leorio, you're drinking to much! Let's go home," begged Kurapika.

"Ahaha, are you a beautiful blondie?" said Leorio, drunk.

"Huh!" Kurapika shouted. "I'm a boy!"

Leorio than hugged Kurapika's shoulder. "Your smell is beautiful young lady, how about-"

BRUAAAKKK!

Kurapika punched Leorio with furious. "You are such an perverted hedgehog!" He shouted as he leaved Leorio in the bar, who was still unconscious. Bad Luck Leorio DX

* * *

Nyahahah , I'm writing this damn to fast XD Kuro forced me T_T, well no. She didn't force, but somehow force (?) I didn't know how to said the words...

I'm sorry if the story somehow hussed up. It's 5.45 in the morning here, and I'm not sleeping at all since last night. Can you guess me and Kuro's age? =w=

And, about the scene fast changing, as you know, I'm Himina Aquarera –real name disabled– have a weakness in making romance. Even boy x girl is hard for me, boy x boy is harder! Q.Q, may you forgive me!

And, and, the 4th chapter, who was suppose to be written by Kuro, will be late. Kuro is on a school trip for three days. Me and Kuro is from a different school. Feels a little lonely though without her. Thank you!

Also, please read my new fanfiction : Shampoo Commercial! Thank you!

* * *

Sending dares/truths

Dare/Truth : (choose one)

The dare/truth :

To whom :

From : (your real name or pen name)

Favorite host : (kuro or himi)

I don't want to added the host thingy though, but Kuro said I must! DX NOOOOOOO!


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

We (Kuro and Himi) are so sorry because we can't upload chapter 4 fastly. Currently there's a problem with Kuro's computer. You see, Himi upload chapter 1, 3, 5, etc, meanwhile Kuro upload chapter 2, 4, 6, etc, and it seem Kuro's computer connection is error, so Himi can't fix her grammar and upload it. We are so sorry, we tried to call the First Media later on.

Kuro : And Himi thought the connection was error because lots of people watching EURO 2012.

Himi : Mother said that ... ehehehe ...

Kuro : *sweat dropped*

Himi : Oh yeah, Kuro is a girl. Nyahaha~

Kuro : DON'T YOU PEOPLE READ THE WORD "SHE"! HUH!

Himi : Calm down ... people makes mistakes ya' know ... Sheesh.

Kuro : Yeah ...

Himi : Again, we are so sorry. Please understand.

Kuro : Thank you for time.


	5. Chapter 5 HisoChi Wedding

**Kuro: Yo minna! Kuro speaking here, sorry that I was late updating the chapter 4, well that's because my school is having a trip for three days so yeah, I can't communicate with Himi to make it…**

**Himi: Yeah, glad that Kuro survived her boring school trip, ahaha...**

**Kuro: Shut up! And We both don't own Hunter x Hunter, that's for sure..**

**Himi: While I only owns my character from my novel XD (Shiki -a quite yet scary girl-, Kaze -an idiot-, and Riku -a nice yet cute boy-)**

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare**

"I'm Kuro~"

"And I'm Himi!"

"Welcome to Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare special edition!" We both sang.

"As, I promise, today's the awaited day for all of us!" wink Himi.

"You can guess it right?" Asked kuro while giving the microphone to the 4 hunters (Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio).

"Yes of course!" Gon take the microphone from kuro.

"Today is..Hisoka's and Machi's wedding!" All 4 of them said at the same time.

"That's right and we'll begin the Truth of Dare, right after the wedding.."

"Let the wedding begin!" Kuro, Himi and the 4 hunters said.

Riku, the pianist start to play it. While Shalnark , whom become the priest was waiting at the podium at the end of the church. Hisoka of course, is waiting already beside Shalnark. All of the guest stand up, seeing the bride coming. Kuroro was taking Machi's hand, leading her to Hisoka.

After reaching there, he let her hand go and give it to Hisoka. "You litte damn.." Mumble Machi under her breath while he just smirk in delight.

"Will you, Hisoka, will you accept Machi as your wife in happiness or sadness. In hard yet easy life?" asked Shalnark.

"Yes, I'll accept Machi as my bride." Hisoka answered with a smirk.

"And will you Machi, accept Hisoka as your husband in happiness or sadness. In hard yet easy life?"

"I'll never accept hi-" Machi's word has been cutted.

"Machi, it's a dare~" Kuro warned her in a monotonous tune.

Machi just sighed. "Yes," she said as she look below. Shizuku, then give them the ring.

Hisoka puts the ring in Machi's ring finger and the other way around.

"You may kiss the bride." Shalnark declare which make Hisoka smirk. He directly raise her chin kiss her immediately which cause her to blush deep shade if red.

Some of the audience were frozen, surprise but still clap their hands.

"Ehem! Bo-both of you.. how long are you gonna kiss?" Interrupt Kuro. Machi, who suddenly realized it, push Hisoka so that he don't kiss her again.

"Finally! The wedding had just end, while the show is gonna start~"

"You're weird, Kuro," murmured Himi.

"No I'm not!" replied Kuro. "Now let's begin, and the guest..we'll choose randomly~"

"A dare to..Killua, eat.. red peppers!" shouted Kuro and Himi in unison.

"What! Eating the reddy thingy yucky stuff! No way! Never!" Shout Killua.

"You must! It's a dare! A DARE!" Himi screamed dramaticaly.

Killua was stubborn, keep denying even though it's a dare. "If I don't want, then I don't want!"

"Oh Killua.. please~" Gon give Killua his puppy eyes which Killua can't resist it and sigh in defeat.

"Fine!" Killua said.

Killua sighed again. "Here I come! Reddy thingy yucky red peppers!" Killua then begin to eat it at a fast speed. "Done!"

After eating the red paper, he hurried up shouting for water. "Water! I need water!" Killua declare and Gon give him water.

"Woa, he drank more than 20 glass, is that even possible?" Kuro mumble as she blink a lot of times.

"There no in heaven's name that he could possibly do it, he's not Buhara, ya' know," Himi exclaimed.

"So is it just my imagination only?" Kuro asked.

"Yes! Here, from now on, use this glasses on!" declare Himi, giving Kuro a pair of glasses which she accept to wear it.

"Wow, I look good in it." Declare Kuro happily as Himi sweat drop.

"Well just continue.. A dare to Kurapika.." Kuro's word are cut by the blonde Kuruta.

"Oh no, it's gonna be a stupid dare asking me to wear a dress, huh?" Kurapika sighed.

"I haven't even done speaking!" said Kuro. "Play a pocky game with Gon!"

Himi and Gon both asked innocenty. "Kuro, what's a pocky game?"

"Pocky game is that Kurapika eat one side of pocky and you, Gon, the other side, then you eat it until you lips meet, meaning you kiss." Explained Killua.

Hearing that, without talking Himi ran to the backstage. You know the reason ...

"Hey, HIMI! DON'T RUN!" sweat drop Kuro as she sighed. "Oh, whatever, just begin already!"

Kurapika eat the pocky while Gon eat the other side. They eat in until their lips meet. Kurapika blush furiously while Gon is still confused and they finally parted.

"Next.. is…" Kuro was stop by Killua.

"Oi! Are you forgetting something?" Killua asked.

Kuro think for a moment, but before she want to say something, a figure run towards her and hit her hard in the head.

"YOU FORGET ABOUT ME, BAKA KURO!" Himi shouted as she cried stupidly.

"Sorry..and just continue.." Kuro said as she rub her head. "Next is… Leorio, dare and the dare is.."

Himi walk to Leorio and whisper something to him, making Leorio face looked scared. "What! There's no way could get it without getting myself beaten up!"

Kuro demands. "I don't really care and just take it without getting yourself killed!"

"What's the dare anyway?" Killua asked sarcastically.

"Try to take Hisoka's hair.." Whisper Himi.

"You're really evil aren't you.." mumbled Killua.

"You and Kuro are more evil than me..." sighed Himi.

**45 minutes later…**

"Finally..i got it.." Leorio then got the items that Kuro asked and give it her then Leorio passed out.

"Wow, what happen to you Leorio? Fighting with a lion?" asked Kuro whom act like she don't know anything.

"You know it! Just ask your friend!" snap Leorio who suddenly wake up. "I'm lucky to get it a life!"

"Yup, and in only 45 minutes.." thought Kuro. "Well next… a truth to Hisoka, tell me more about your past."

"My past huh? Well it's actually nothing. I was raised in a circus, yes the place is really awful, many torturing, drugs, yeah something like that." Hisoka said. "That's why, to endure it, we all defense ourself.." (A/N: not true of course, I just made it up.)

"That's why you're awfully strong." Mumble Kuro and Himi.

"Next, dare, Illumi do the shampoo commercial again!~" sang Kuro. (If you don't understand, read 'Shampoo Commercial' fanfiction)

Illumi, whom was drinking something, almost choke on it.

"You're so cruel, Kuro even with your fiancé.." Himi said.

"That's fine, as long as I could see the real life Illumi doing it." Declare Kuro as she laugh hardly, followed by Killua. All of us got a glare from Illumi.

"You will regret it.." He mumble. We stop laughing and shiver. Hisoka giggled too. And yes, Illumi glare at him and Hisoka just don't stop laughing.

"Do it, Illumi." Kuro ordered.

He just sighed and did exactly the same thing he did during the time he did a shampoo commercial.

"KYAA! Illumi-sama! You're so gorgeous!" squeal Illumi's Fan Girl.

"Kuro~ you got some rival and a lot of it~" Purred Himi teasingly.

"Zip it." Kuro rolled her eyes.

"Next is…Kuroro." Himi said as she throw the card to Kuroro. "Read it." Himi demand.

"Kiss Kurapika in the hand and lift him bridal-style?" Kuroro raised his eyebrows. "Easy as a pie."

"What! To be lifted and kiss by him!" shouted Kurapika. "No! It will be a hundred times better if it was done by Leorio!" Kurapika pointed at Kuroro. "I never! Ever want to be lifted or kiss by the hands of the one whom murder my tribe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about it but, a dare is a dare, like it or not, it's a must." Said Kuro flatly.

"You don't sound like you care." Mumble Kurapika, Killua, and Himi. Kuro just glance at them and they rolled their eyes.

Kuro then shouted. "Fine! And finish it off quickly!"

Kuro then looked at Himi. "You're not running away?"

Himi shrugged. "At least not in the mouth, it'll be fine..."

And Kuro replied with an "oh.."

Kuroro kiss Kurapika's hand softly and lift him bridal-style. Kurapika blushed.

"Kurapika-sama! You're so cute!~" squeal Kurapika's Fan.

Kurapika hurriedly run toward to the toilet to wash his hand. "My hand is filthy!" He shout from the toilet.

"We can hear you and you're exaggerating it." Mumble all the audience.

"Continue, dare to Kuro." Himi smirk evilly because she must be want to avenge what Kuro did to her last Friday. And Kuro give her a suspicious look. "Express your love for Illumi!"

"I..what Illumi!" Kuro while Killua and Himi laugh hardly. Kuro give them my coldly yet deathly glare. They keep laughing. Kuro isn't scary.

"Just do it will you?" snap Himi.

"Fi-fine then!" blushed Kuro.

Kuro then hug illumi and kiss him in the cheek. "The-there! You have it!" Declare Kuro while she blush.

"No! Our Illumi-sama!" Squeal Illumi's Fan Girl sadly. Illumi just stood there, smiling a bit(!) (OOC, gomen)

"Now..Gon truth, whom will you choose to save if Killua and your Aunt Mito, were kidnapped and you only can save 1?" Asked Himi.

"Hey! It's like the Hunter Preliminary Exam!" Exclaimed Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.

"Just answer it." Himi rolled her eyes.

"It's a pretty hard question and I want to save both of them." Said Gon. "But, Killua can defense himself while Mito-san can't, still, I want to save both of them!"

"You can't change his mind, he's really a stubborn boy a very stubborn one that's is.." said Kurapika and Leorio in a soft voice.

Kuro and Himi shrugged. "We know it."

"Next.. Dare, Killua and Kurapika, use Super Junior clothes and sing Mr Simple while you dance." Kuro declared.

"No!" Grumble Killua and Kurapika. "

Hey! Why Korean Boy Band?" Exclaimed Himi.

"Don't know." Reply Kuro. "Here, the clothes." Said Kuro as she hand Both of them SuJu's clothes.

They both sing and dance Mr Simple. (A/N: Just imagine them doing it and I only know a bit of Korean Boyband and sorry for the Otaku, I use K-Pop, because yeah, well I don't really know about J-Pop boybands DX.) (Himi : why don't ask me!) (Kuro : Too tired to asking you!)

"Next, Dare, Hisoka and..Machi, sing Kyousou Requeim, duet." Declare Kuro.

"Hisoka could sing!" exclaimed Killua, Himi and Leorio while they laugh. Hisoka eyed them and both of them gulped.

"Yes, and it was a good one.." Kuro said. "Just sing please, both of you!" They both just sing Kyousou Requiem. (A/N: I don't make it up, it's true but, the one who sing is only Hisoka of course and it's nice, I like the song)

All the audience jaws drop and was speechless.

"It's true, that you can sing really well.." Killua, Himi, and Leorio murmured.

Hisoka just laugh evilly.

"A dare and it is to Killua, wear a Cat costume and say '-nyaan'" laugh Kuro.

Killua denied. "WHAT? It is really embarrassing!"

Illumi chuckled evilly. -OOC- "I really want to see you do it, Killu.."

Killua's eye widened. "A-a-aniki!"

"Himi.." Kuro smirk and Himi reply it with a nod.

"Ready..Go!" We force him to the costume and he resist a lot but at the end he use it too.

Kuro smirked. "Now, ready already and please do the honour~"

"Nya-nyaan~" Killua said as he blushed.

"Kyaa! Killua-sama! You're so cuuteee!~" squeal Killua Fan Girl. Kuro just laugh while Illumi chuckle. But, Gon, Himi, Kurapika and Leorio just froze at the scene they just see, their jaws drop.

"Killua..hu-hurry up and go change.." cried Himi.

"Humph!" He then went to backstage and change his clothes to his normal outfit.

"No more dares right, Kuro?" Asked Himi.

"Yes, that's why, we have to end the show today," nodded Kuro.

"See you folks again, bye~!" Himi and Kuro bowed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Now, all the dare and truth are from the reviewers, and without further chit-chatting, let's begin~" Kuro exclaimed.

"First it's from…_Yukihitosakuya _dare to, Kuroro French kiss with Kurapika.." Kuro said as she blush.

Himi, who dooesn't understand 'french kiss', asked, "What's a french kiss? You need to go to the Eiffel Tower and kissing there or something?"

"Eh, no, but you're too young to know this," Explain Kuro. "I apologize, _Yukihitosakuya_, it's really a mature scene!"

"Next, still the same sender, a dare to Kurapika." Himi said. "Use a sailor uniform and sing one of Hatsune Miku's song."

"Oh not again! Another girls uniform!" Cried Kurapika as he directly change his clothes to the sailor uniform. "I'll choose the song!"

"I want.._Ura-omote Lovers _and _World is Mine_!" Kuro said happily.

"Hey! Only 1 song!" denied Kurapika.

Kuro put a ':P' face. "Sorry can't choose between the 2 song.. and just sing! No comment!"

Kurapika just sing the 2 song. After he finish singing, all of us clap our hand. "

Leorio then walkted to Kurapika. "Hey Pika-chan, you're re-" Kurapika punch Leorio which send him flying.

"You old man, think before you act." Killua mumble.

"Next is from.. _FallenInnocence66_a dare, to Illumi, read." Kuro said as she throw the card to him which he catch easily.

"Easy, okay then." He smirk and walk towards Killua.

Kuro just hurriedly close Himi's eyes with her hand. "Another Yaoi scene?" asked Himi. Kuro just nodded, even though Himi can't see her nod.

Illumi just kiss Killua immediately and Killua blush and still froze. Illumi then hug him.

"Aniki..how long are you gonna hug me?" asked Killua.

"Throughout the show." answered Illumi, and Killua was frozen hearing the answer.

"No! Killua-sama! Illumi-sama!" squeal both Killua and Illumi Fan Girl.

"Next, still the same sender, to Killua, dare, to Killua Kiss and say 'aniki' in a cute voice, to Illumi." Smirk Kuro.

Killua jumped. "Not again! And two in one row? Argh!"

Kuro, who was still closing Himi's eyes just smirked. "Do it! No complain or protest or comment!"

Killua just muttered curses under his breath and kiss illumi. "Aniki~" he said cutely.

"Good." Kuro open Himi's eyes and give him a thumbs up.

"You.." He death glare Kuro which she totally ignore it.

"Next it's from.. _Ghosty12345123_ dare to Illumi use shampoo to Killua." Said Himi.

"Easy, and where should we do it?" Killua asked.

"The backstage." answered Kuro.

"Illumi we give you 10 minutes to do it and bring a photo of Killua in the shampoo." demand Kuro.

Illumi just nodded and drag Killua. "Come on.."

**10 minutes later…**

"Here you go.." Illumi give us the picture. (A/N: Just imagine Killua in the shampoo because I don't really know how to describe it.)

"Good, next still the same sender and it's a dare to Feitan.."

Nobunaga and Phinx laugh and Feitan snickered at them.

Kuro read the card. "The dare is..propose to Kalluto.."

"What!" Exclaimed Killua and Feitan.

Nobunaga and Phinx laugh louder this time. Feitan, ready to attack them and he was given a coldly yet deathly stare by Machi and hold back his attack. Kalluto then came to the stage.

"Ya ... yaoi ...," cried Himi.

"Oh, just shut up and eat some pocky!" Kuro exclaimed and put some pocky sticks in Himi's mouth and close her eyes.

"Just do it! You shorty!" glared Kuro.

Yes, again, after Kuro said Feitan is ashorty, the Genei Ryodan members laughed. Feitan walk closer to Kalluto. "Will you marry me?" Kalluto just blink a lot of time and froze still, not moving even an inch.

"O-okay.." Kuro open Himi's eyes. "Next it's from.. _Kur Chan _a dare to Killua, read it.." Kuro said as she throw the card to Killua. His face then turned pale and sweat was coming out from his body.

"Not again!" Cried Killua as he changed into a cat costume.

"Gyaa! Not again! There's too many yaoi scene! I'm gonna go to backstage! Call me when you're done!" Cried Himi as she run to the backstage with her pocky. "I'm going to call Shiki to change me!" (A/N: one of the character from Himi's novel)

"Ordered. Exchanging. Himi." Shiki came out of nowhere.

"Oh, not her.." muttered Kuro as she face palm. Oh, how she hated Shiki. Shiki never say more then 4 damn words! Kuro sighed. "Hurry up and do it, Killua.."

Killua kiss Illumi and Hisoka.

"There you have it!" Killua blush a deep shade of red.

Hisoka just widen his eyes. Machi just pout.

Kuro smirked. "Jealous, aren't you?"

Machi rolled her eyes. "Like hell!'

Kuro just smirk. "Next, still the same sender, truth, to Killua." Kuro the pass the card to Shiki.

"Read. It. Human." Shiki then throw it to Killua.

"The answer is yes I love him as a friend, not something romantic." Killua answer after sometime of reading.

Kuro sighed. "Well, it's kind of a boring answer."

"What is it actually that you want!" Killua cried.

"Nothing." Kuro sighed.

"Nothing my ass!" shouted Killua.

"Continue. Stupid. Human." glared Shiki, and Killua plus Kuro rolled their eyes.

Kuro clear her throat. "Still the same sender, to Kurapika, a dare.." Kuro stop for a moment and her face became pale.

"What it is actually?" Asked Kurapika sarcastically as he grabbed the card. Kurapika just ripped the card into pieces.

"What are you doing!" cried Kuro.

Kurapika declared, "There's no hell way I'm gonna it!"

Kuro facepalmed. "A dare is a dare, like it or not, it's a must.."

"But, to the genei ryodan, I denied it!"

"It's must!"

'But..!"

"No buts, the quickly you do it, the quickly you finish it."

"Fine then!"

Kurapika then kiss all the genei ryodan members. "There! You have it!" Kurapika run hurriedly to the toilet to wash himself and finally return, drinking a lot of water.

Shiki just blushed at the scene. A child in Shiki's age (10 years old kid) shouldn't watch this kind of scene. "Continue. Now. Kuro."

"Now, from _Super Driver_… Wow, the dare is like an acting." Chuckle Kuro. "Killua dress like a princess, Hisoka you kidnap him and finally, Gon, you rescue Killua.."

"Okay.." They sighed. Then, they did as what Kuro just said. (A/N: Sorry author is lazy to write it and don't know how to describe it.)

"Done.." They said.

"Good job." Grin Kuro.

"Continue. Kuro." demand Shiki.

"Now, still the same sender, A dare to Leorio." Kuro said. Shiki take the card from Kuro and throw it to Leorio.

Leorio's eyed widened. "What! try to steal the crown of the british queen! Like hell I could do that!"

"Do... it...," Shiki glared as she showed Leorio her chains.

Leorio gulped. "Okay.."

**55 minutes later…**

"I…get..it..finally.." He breathed heavily with scratches and scar all over his body with his clothes rip here and there.

"Get some rest Leorio and change your outfit and last but not least, thank you for your hard work, Leorio-kun." Smile Kuro.

"Ye-ye-yess!" Leorio then walk to the backstage and get some rest and change his clothes.

"Now, from _lolnessiloveyaoi _a truth to Kurapika, from all the characters, who do you love the most?" Kuro asked.

"That of course, my comrades.." Kurapika answered slightly.

Kuro, a little dissapointed of the answer, continued to write, "Okay, now, from _M Alaendra, M404, xxx, and Natalia_.. a truth to Killua, if they want to change you and Kurapika's appearance into a girl will you be mad or not."

Killua shouted. "Of course, yes! We both are a boy and we wanted to be respected to be a boy, not a girl."

"Of course they will answer that, and you are so cruel~" sang Hisoka.

"Like you're not and you're crueler than me!" scremed Kuro.

"Continue," Shiki demands.

Kuro nodded and read the next card. "Now, from _Lee _a dare to Kurapika, be friend with the ryodan..but no fighting."

Kurapika's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes! It's a must!" forced Kuro.

"No! I don't want to be friend with them neither they want to be my friend!"

"Just do it, either both of you fight, I'll ask Shiki to stop both of you by her chain." said Killua.

"Fine.." Kurapika then begin to walk towards them. He begin to talk casually with them which cause them a shock but they still talk with him.

"Okay, you're done, Kurapika.." phrased Kuro.

Kurapika just sighed.

"See? It's not such a bad thing, right?" smile Kuro.

"Well, you force me!" protested Kurapika.

"Did I?" wondered Kuro.

Kurapika fell and clench his fist. "You!" He growled.

"Continue." Said Shiki. "Truth. Kurapika."

"It's from _M Alaendra, M404, xxx, and Natalia _again, and Kurapika, You rather pair up with whom? Leorio, Kuroro, Neon or Killua?" Asked Kuro.

"I rather pair up with Killua, but unfortunately, Killua is a boy, that's why, I'll choose Neon even though she's a spoiled girl." answered Kurapika.

"Next. Kuro." Shiki said calmly.

"A dare to Killua from _NiendaZaoldyeck c_onfess your love to her and ask her to be your girlfriend." Said Kuro.

"Easy." Grin Killua. "I love you and will you be my girlfriend?"

"No! Killua-sama!" cried Killua's fangirl.

"Not again, not another of it.." Face palm Kuro. "Next. Is. From. Wendyvel."

Kuro continued, "A dare to Killua let your mother treat you like a doll, and I want it now."

"No!" protest Killua.

"I'm here and I'll gladly do it." Kikyo said suddenly pop out from nowhere. "Come on, Killu.." plead her mother.

"Oh Aunty Kikyo, don't forget to dye Killua's hair pink, cause that's the dare after it!" shouted Kuro.

Kikyo just nodded. "Okay!"

"No! It's gonna be my worst nightmare.." cried Killua.

**15 Minutes Later…**

"Okay here!" Kikyo said as she came back with Killua.

Kuro and Leorio laugh hardly and Killua glare daggers at us. We regain back our composure and clear our throat. "Now a dare again still same sender, to Killua drink beer with Gon, but before it.." Kuro's word are cut by Shiki.

"Apperance. Change. Normal," Shiki said.

"Hey! Why must they drink beer! Their underage to drink it!" shouted Leorio.

"Hey, chill out dude, I think the same as you, but it's dare, I'm sorry, mamen .." sweat dropped Kuro.

"Here. Beer." Shiki give them both a drink.

Killua change his appearance to normal then he drink it together with Gon.

"Don't drink too much, you kids!" warned Leorio.

"Ah delicious~" purred Killua.

"I agree, Killua~" Reply Gon back.

"You kids are getting dizzy because of the beer right? Go to the backstage and have some rest, except Gon..." Command Leorio in a soft, calm yet commanding tone.

"Yes.." They nodded.

"Now, a dare to Gon, still the same sender, you must do this.." Kuro said as she give the card to Gon for him to read.

He nodded and take out his phone and dial Hisoka. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS YOU JACKASS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KICKED MY DOG! YOU KICKED MY DOG! DOG ABUSER! DON'T CALL ME A LIAR! SHE KNEW IT WAS YOU! I'M GOING TO TAKE MY CANE TO YOUR SORRY ASS! YOU EVEN GOT HER PREGGERS YOU MANWHORE! WHAT HAS MY DOG DONE TO YOU?"

"Go-gon..?" Hisoka, in somewhere asked in disabelief.

Gon the ended the call and laugh. We just give him a confused look.

"Leorio. Dare," Said Shiki. "Same. Sender."

"Trick Menchi into kissing you.." Whisper Kuro in his ear.

"Did somebody call my name?" Wondered Menchi sarcastically.

"Well, yes." Answer Kuro. "Here, have some drink." Kuro offered her a wine.

"Thanks a lot.." Menchi take it. Afer drinking it, a couple minutes after it, to be precise, she was drunk.

"Hey, Men-" Before Leorio could say something anymore, She kiss him.

"Okay, Leorio, bring her to backstage and return here immediately after that, thank you.." demanded Kuro.

"Same Sender." Shiki read.

Kuro continued. "A dare to Kurapika, slap the heck out of Leorio."

"With pleasure." Kurapika nodded.

Kurapika hit Leorio hardly on the cheek. Leorio cried. "Ouch! It really hurts!"

"Next to Kurapika, a dare, date any of the ryodan.." Kuro said.

Kurapika, of course, protested. "What! No!"

"A dare it's a dare, it's a must."

"I get it, I get it!" shout Kurapika irritated. "I maybe just go with Kuroro!" he said as he blush.

"Why me?" Kuroro smirk.

"We-well, the other ryodan really, really hate, well, you hate me too of course, but I don't even know why I choose you and just shut up and date me!" Kurapika blushed.

"Yes, yes.." He sighed with a smile.

"What! He easily agree, that's really unlike Kuroro neither Kurapika, really weird and suspicious~" smirk Kuro.

"Next, a truth to Hisoka." Kuro read.

Hisoka suddenly pop out from nowhere. "What's the truth? Hurry up and I don't have much time."

"Are you a clown?" asked Kuro.

"Yes, and a magician at the same time." answered Hisoka. (A/N: I made it up of course)

"Wait, don't go anywhere yet." Kuro stop Hisoka. "A dare to you give _Wendyvel _your poker cards."

"Here, you can have it, I have another one." Hisoka said while he hand the card over to Kuro. "Now you can go back and now you, Illumi. Come out, don't just hide."

Illumi come out. "A truth, If you have to kill Killua to save Hisoka's life, will you kill Killua?" Asked Kuro.

Illumi answered fastly. "No, I will not. And hell I care about that clown, just let him die, I don't care."

"Next, a truth to Kurapika from _Alice-Beatrice__._" Kuro said as she pass the card to Shiki and she throwed it to him. He read it carefully and blush.

"We-well.. of course.. I'm still a virgin..." he stuttered.

"Another Kuroro for an answer!" Kuro continued.

"I don't have any one I mind right now!" Kuroro answered.

"Continue. Dare." demand Shiki.

"Okay, from _Hina-chan _to Leorio and Kurapika, Leorio, slip Kurapika's foot in a glass slipper, like in Cinderella." Said Kuro.

"No. Protest." Shiki glare coldly at them and they nodded.

"Here, the shoes." offered Kuro.

Leorio just slip the glass slipper to Kurapika's right foot. "Good job…"

"Now, a dare to Killua from _silver managarm-518__, _let Gon eat your chocolates and take it mouth to mouth.." read Kuro.

Shiki, who didn't understand (of course, she's 10!), just wondered what it means and Kuro blushed.

"What! Hey! Isn't that like a French kiss!" Yelled Killua.

"That's my question, how the hell you could understand it at this age!" scream Kuro.

"Save that for later and the question is, should I do it or not!" Killua said.

"Well don't do it, it' a mature scene and I'll apologize the deepest, _silver managarm-518_, it's too mature, so sorry to disappoint you and hope you understand it.." Kuro bowed.

"Next. Dare," Shiki said bluntly.

"Okay, to Gon and Killua, still the same sender, Kiss for 9 minutes and 43 seconds!" Sang Kuro.

Killua's eyes widened. "So long!"

"That's why, and just zip it, and do it!" tell Kuro.

Gon the directly kiss Killua for 9 minustes and 43 seconds.

**9 minutes, 43 seconds later…**

"I was so hard..for.. me..to breath.." Killua breathed heavily.

"Well, that's my high score, so it's a piece of cake." Gon stuck out his tongue childishly.

"You.." Killua rub Gon hair.

"Ki-killua, stop it, it tickles.." Gon giggle.

"Ehem, you guys.." Kuro clear her throat. "Okay.."

"Now, from _xSymmetry, _a dare to Killua.. drag Alluka out first, then kiss and hug Gon for 2 minutes, _xSymmetry _want to see Alluka's reaction, so do it, now." Kuro demand. Killua then drag Alluka out of nowhere, and immediately hug and kiss Gon for 2 minutes. Alluka then pout and hit Killua softly. (A/N: I'm sorry, you want alluka reaction to make a wish right, I don't quite understand about the wish granting thingy rules even though I've read it in Wikipedia, I hope you understand.)

"Next a dare to Killua, still the same sender, but sorry, this dare will come out in tha chapter 5, thank you and sorry.." Kuro said.

Shiki sighed. "Continue. Human."

"A dare, to Killua, same sender, pro-propose..to Hisoka!" Laugh Kuro hardly followed by Leorio. "Hurry, do it now.." Laugh Kuro.

"Hisoka!" Shout Killua.

"What?" asked Hisoka whom pop out from nowhere and is irritated.

Killua husshed up. "Will you marry me?"

"No. Bye." He left again somewhere.

"Wow, so fast.. still.. can't stop..laughing.." Laugh Kuro until there's a tear seen in her eyes.

Killua glared. "Oh just shut the hell up will you! It's really not funny!'

"For you not, for me, very!" Laugh Kuro.

"Absolutely ag-" Leorio was knock out by Killua which send him flying."

"I don't want to hear even a word coming out from your mouth, old man!" shouted Killua.

"I'm 19 years old!" He shout as he go back here again (?)

"Next, still the same sender, to Killua, Kiss Leorio until Kurapika is pissed off and try takes Gon away and kisses him." Smirk Kuro.

Killua denied. "What! Kissed the old man!"

"I'm not an old man!" protested Leorio.

"Whatever, and just do it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! My lips will be burn If I kiss that old man!"

"How far is your imagination taking you, huh?"

"Hey! Who do you think I am! A hot boy!"

"Shut. Up. Do. It!" Growled Shiki. Killua and Leorio stiffen and Killua immediately without thinking, kiss Leorio. "I'm not getting pissed off, I'm not getting pissed off.." mumble Kurapika. Kurapika stomp out and directly kiss gon.

Killua's, Leorio's and Gon's eyes widen. "You're mistaken, my dear Kurapika.."

"Now, Killua, dress up as a maid with cat ears and a high pitched voice saying "_**Welcome back master**_" with a cute neko face on." Smirk Kuro.

"NO!" He cried.

"I will like this!" Purr Kuro while she smirk. "

Ugh, this is your favorite." Grumble Killua. "

Of course~" Kuro forced Killua to wear the maid dress.

"Hey-!"

"I'm- argh!"

"Not gonna- ugh!"

"Finally~" Sang Kuro and Killua was seen using a maid dress. "The honor please, Killu-chan~" smirk Kuro. "You said that again, I'm gonna rip your throat." Threatened him. "O-Okaerinasai..master.." Killua bow.

"Kyaa! Killua-sama! Kawaii!~" squeked Killua's fan girls.

"Next, dare, still to Killua and still the same sender, say to Gon that you love him, with all your heart." Said Kuro.

"Change. Appearance." Shiki ordered.

"Yes." Reply Killua and change his appearance. "Do it now?"

"Yes." Shiki answer.

"No comment or protest, no, Killua?" said Kuro sarcastically while she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, just shut the hell up." Snap him. "You know why? Cause I'm tired of it."

"Now."

"Okay."

"Gon, I love you, with all my heart." Confessed Killua. Gon just blink his eyes and just nodded without understanding anything.

"Now, the last dare, to everyone, still the same sender, have a sleep over in one of the hoses house." Said kuro. "Sorry again to say, this dare will be done on chapter 5, sorry to disappoint you again and thank you."

Himi suddenly went back after resting for some time. "Did I miss something?"

"Everything." Kuro answer while she sweat drop. "Okay folks, this is the end, see you later on chapter 5!" We, along with Shiki bowed.

* * *

**Sending dares/truths**

**Dare/Truth : (choose one)**

**The dare/truth :**

**To whom :**

**From : (your real name or pen name)**

**Favorite host : (kuro or himi)**

* * *

**Kuro : Wait, I thought I make a scene of Gon kissing Himi ._.**

**Himi : Is that so? Sorry, I deleted it :P**

**Kuro : WTF!**

**Himi : Pft, it's your fault to lend me the date**

**Kuro : I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL YOU-**

**Himi : Thanks for reading *bows***


End file.
